


The James Holmes Chronicles fanart: 'Daddy and Me' photograph

by DulcimerGecko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, James_Holmes_Chronicles, family photograph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for prettyvk's wonderful 'James Holmes Chronicles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The James Holmes Chronicles fanart: 'Daddy and Me' photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Excerpt: _"At the moment James says ‘Father’, Sherlock’s eyes find Moriarty and he feels a small jolt. He’s never doubted whose son James is, but it’s still a shock to see the two of them in that picture, James sitting astride a horse and grinning widely enough to show a missing front tooth, Moriarty standing next to him with an expression of sheer contentment Sherlock couldn’t have imagined on his face…"_

_-_ _-Ch. 16 of 'Crazy For Love' by prettyvk_

__

I'm on [tumblr](http://dulcimergecko.tumblr.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'. 


End file.
